Aeris goes ape s
by Majora's spawn
Summary: I remembered a horror story i heard on the radio and decided to write this. Warning for blood death and some drug use.


I remembered a horror story I heard on the radio about Winne the Pooh a long while ago and decided to do a final fantasy 7 version of it. So consider this somewhat of a tribute.

Disclaimer- don't own final fantasy or even the original storyline. (Hence tribute)

Aeris goes ape sh!t

Everything was quiet in the slums of sector 5. The flowers whisper to each other as the wind flowed against their leaves. And in these slums. In the nicest looking house there lived a flower girl name Aeris. From inside the house came a steady BANG BANG BANG, which made the windows shake rapidly. The light, which for some reason shined only in the area of Aeris home, glowed though the windows. And in the evening sun Aeris raised the axe once more and brought it down on the tattered remains of Tifa Lockheart.

"WHY WON'T SHE FIT"? Aeris grunted to herself. There was a hole and right next to it , a small pile earth which Aeris had hidden with her favorite rug. Tifa Lockheart, selfish slut that she was, didn't quite fit in the hole that the flower girl had dug. So instead of making it bigger, she decided to hack Tifa's legs off. A far more sensible idea thought Aeris and hummed a song to herself as she cut the last tendon and rammed the rest of the body in the hole.

"Always too bitchy " said aeris. "always complaining to me about flirting with Cloud and at the same time trying to seduce him with her skin tight shirt and her stupid black skirt. God I hate that bitch."

Aeris had waited all afternoon for Tifa to come around. Humming a little tuneless song to herself while gazing blankly into the fireplace and fondling the oaken handle of the axe. When Tifa finally turned up for a visit, she greeted her at the door normal as anything, talked about the weather ,and then went to the closet to fetch the axe. While Tifa was sitting at the kitchen table and prattling on about how Aeris was such a silly girl and how she had such a little brain, Which tipped Aeris right over the edge. She had raised the axe high and brought it down with a satisfying thud on Tifa's skull. Leaving it virtually in two. With just some muscle fiber to keep the pieces up right. And Freezing Tifa's eyes wide in horror that Aeris, loveable Aeris, could do such a thing. Aeris giggled a little and wiped some saliva from her mouth with a shaky hand. Then Aeris, clam as anything mopped up the blood , washed the axe ,and began to dig the hole.

Barret had wondered why Aeris didn't call since she always babysat Marlene while he was away. So he sent Marlene to just head on over to her house instead. Marlene admired the sun that showed though the holes in the upper plate which for some reason was blood red. Aeris watch her get nearer and nearer, and plug in her electric drill. Marlene had no time to realized what had happened. The drill pierced her skull, sending a beautiful fountain of blood all over Aeris's yellow flowers. She pulled the little girl's body in and put her the cupboard. The syringe laid on the counter. She picked it up, hands shaking and sweating, and filled it with the weird solution that had been given by the don of wall market. It had a strange effect at first and Aeris thought she had seen many strange things. But Aeris was jolly grateful for her mothers sewing lessons now. Because she could easily sew open Cait Sith while he was deactivate and hide Marlene's body inside. Therefore ridding herself of the evidence. So very slowly and carefully she sewed Marlene into Cait's stuffing.

After the deed was done, Aeris began to wonder how Barret would take Marlene's disappearance. "Baldly" hoped Aeris as she started to cough uncontrollable and felt general nausea overcome her. By the Time She had got home she had puked several times and was dispirit for more. Picking up the syringe, she gave herself the remaining douse. An awful large douse considering Aeris's small size. In fact too much. She instantly died of an over douse. But she died with a smile on her face.

THE END.


End file.
